icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Sutter
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Viking, AB, CAN | draft = 10th overall | draft_year = 1982 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 1983 | career_end = 1995 }} Richard G. Sutter (born December 2, 1963) is a retired Canadian professional right winger who played 13 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Pittsburgh Penguins, Philadelphia Flyers, Vancouver Canucks, St. Louis Blues, Chicago Blackhawks, Toronto Maple Leafs and Tampa Bay Lightning. He is part of the Sutter family, the family that sent 6 brothers to the NHL. He is the twin brother of Ron Sutter. He is currently a scout for the Phoenix Coyotes. Playing career Rich Sutter was drafted 10th overall by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the 1982 NHL Entry Draft, the same draft that saw his twin brother, Ron, get drafted 4th overall by the Philadelphia Flyers. Ron and Rich both played on the Lethbridge Broncos in the WHL, and together they led that team to the Memorial Cup in 1983. Rich would only play 9 games for the Penguins after Junior, before being traded to Ron's Flyers. Sutter was traded again in 1986 to the Vancouver Canucks. He would play four seasons with the Canucks, before being traded again, this time to the St. Louis Blues. Sutter would play for the Chicago Blackhawks, Tampa Bay Lightning, and Toronto Maple Leafs before retiring in 1995. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1980–81 Lethbridge Broncos WHL 72 23 18 41 255 9 3 1 4 35 1981–82 Lethbridge Broncos WHL 57 38 31 69 263 12 3 3 6 55 1982–83 Lethbridge Broncos WHL 64 37 30 67 200 17 14 9 23 43 1982–83 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 4''' '''0 0''' '''0 0''' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '''1983–84 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 5''' '''0 0''' '''0 0''' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1983–84 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 2 0 1 1 0 - - - - - '''1983–84 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 70 16 12 28 93 3''' '''0 0''' '''0 15 1984–85 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 56 6''' '''10 16 89 11 3''' '''0 3''' '''10 1984–85 Hershey Bears AHL 13 3 7 10 14 - - - - - 1985–86 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 78 14 25 39 199 5''' '''2 0''' '''2 19 1986–87 Vancouver Canucks NHL 74 20 22 42 113 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1987–88 Vancouver Canucks NHL 80 15 15 30 165 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1988–89 Vancouver Canucks NHL 75 17 15 32 122 7''' '''2 1''' '''3 12 1989–90 Vancouver Canucks NHL 62 9''' '''9 18 133 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1989–90 St. Louis Blues NHL 12 2''' '''0 2''' '''22 12 2''' '''1 3''' '''39 1990–91 St. Louis Blues NHL 77 16 11 27 122 13 4''' '''2 6''' '''16 1991–92 St. Louis Blues NHL 77 9''' '''16 25 107 6''' '''0 0''' '''0 8''' '''1992–93 St. Louis Blues NHL 84 13 14 27 100 11 0''' '''1 1''' '''10 1993–94 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 83 12 14 26 108 6''' '''0 0''' '''0 2''' '''1994–95 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 15 0''' '''0 0''' '''28 '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1994–95 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 4''' '''0 0''' '''0 0''' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' 1994–95 Atlanta Knights IHL 4 0 5 5 0 - - - - - '''1994–95 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 18 0''' '''3 3''' '''10 4''' '''0 0''' '''0 2''' '''13 seasons NHL career 874 149 166 315 1411 78 13 5''' '''18 133 References * * Category:Born in 1963 Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Lethbridge Broncos alumni Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Red Deer Rustlers alumni Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Retired in 1995